User talk:Irina Umanskaya
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Irina Umanskaya page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- FH14 (Talk) 18:21, December 27, 2012 or if it's RUSSIAN RELATED... nice to meet you too :)Ivan Braginski 19:23, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Ivan talked to me.. wow...(my lucky day:) i promise Ivan Braginski 02:19, December 28, 2012 (UTC) sorry i couldn't talk with u, i forgot that i was on the chat so i didin't notice that u joined Ivan Braginski 01:34, January 7, 2013 (UTC) no nothing wrong, i have just been busy latly thats all,i will be on tonight so maybe i will see u then Ivan Braginski 03:09, February 2, 2013 (UTC) okay i'll try to be on tonight,but can you get on a bit early though like at 4:00? where u go why did u leave D:Ivan Braginski 21:27, February 3, 2013 (UTC) what do u mean what do you mean whats wrong? Ivan Braginski 21:09, February 4, 2013 (UTC) that sounds good okay today would be nice, at what time (your timezone) Ivan Braginski 23:19, February 4, 2013 (UTC) sure okay see u then ^J^ Ivan Braginski 02:03, February 5, 2013 (UTC) okay okay then, see you then, love u too Ivan Braginski 03:52, February 5, 2013 (UTC) da da i am now Ivan Braginski 03:42, February 8, 2013 (UTC) what do you mean it would seem so, but its good now so i'm on now sorry sorry i left last night, maybe we can try to talk tomorrow, see ya then i'm sorry i'm sorry, i had to do something da i'm sorry, i;m back no now though Ivan Braginski 23:05, February 10, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry love, i was busy and stuff, can we chat tomorrow? Hi! My name is Lenna, and I met you yesterday. You seemed to me a very good girl, and very cute, too... I know that you're with a son/daughter and...congratulations ^^ I'm not very good at presentations ^^; Bye Alanna Banhoff (talk) 21:43, February 12, 2013 (UTC) D: i'm sorry, my internet froze and didn't notice, i will try to be on tomorrow sure okay, lets do that Da i am on right now i know i'm sorry, i'm back on now though i'm back i'm back on now love Ivan Braginski 02:33, February 23, 2013 (UTC) i'm sorry, i didn't know that u were on sorryIvan Braginski 03:34, February 23, 2013 (UTC) ......Uh. I seriously doubt you care, but I was doing some reasearch on Prussia and the Baltics and I discovered that Irina is an old Prussian name. But somehow I think you already knew that anyway. I'm so depressed now that she left... Now if only Kay would stop crying and help cheer me up that would be great. (talk) 14:34, February 25, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry I know i'm sorry about that .-. Uh, so... You left and such .-. Just wondering if you wanted to come back online and crap. So yeah. .-. Uh, so... You left and such .-. Just wondering if you wanted to come back online and crap. So yeah. Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know what what you're probably thinking most of the time, but no, I'm not on sopor slime. (talk) 03:42, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey, uhh, so, I was just wondering if you wanted to come online and chat and continue the roleplay and stuff. Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know what what you're probably thinking most of the time, but no, I'm not on sopor slime. (talk) 22:17, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Yes... I've seen found some Hetastuck on YouTube. Plenty of it is rather amusing. I found one chock full of just pure irony on the foreign side of the Internet once, and it was amusing to such a great extent. And for further reference, I'm still requesting that everyone refers to me as Srtider. I'm pretty cool with most things... After all, why get mad over or get irritated by anything? There really is no point. (talk) 18:01, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Hiiiii I'm waiting you in chat :3 Lain Hey,why isn't anyone on chat anymore? :/ HetareItalia (talk) 20:22, May 5, 2013 (UTC)HetareItalia